Erin Hunter Chat 1
The first Erin Hunter Chat was on December 11th, 2005. There were only 2 authors of the Warriors series at this time, and instead of lasting the scheduled half hour, Cherith Baldry stayed on for two and a half hours to answer questions about the series. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Patchpelt and Halftail might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but there were lots of StarClan warriors, too many to name them all. The most important cats in Firestar's life that hunted with StarClan at that time gave him his nine lives. *Cloudtail will most likely never believe in StarClan. **Unsure: Cherith Baldry mentioned: "I doubt it" *Whitestorm is related to Bluestar (Bluestar is Whitestorm's aunt, Snowfur being her sister) *Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of the original series *Bluestar didn't trust any of the apprentices (other than Fireheart's) in the last three books of the original series *Dustpelt was snarky with Firestar at first because he liked Sandstorm, but she liked Firestar best. *Cloudtail will get an apprentice. *Most of the cats are fictional, but Firestar may have been based on a cat Kate Cary knew, and Brambleclaw and Sorreltail were based on Cherith Baldry's cats. *Thistleclaw's name was the first warrior name Cherith came up with. *Ferncloud doesn't loose so much family for any specific reason, although she was the only cat with young kits at the time, and very young at very old are at most risk during hard times. RiverClan *The blood relationship between Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Mothwing and Tawnypelt will play a huge part in the New Prophecy series. *Mistyfoot's kits grew up to be warriors (Reedwhisker is one of them). WindClan *The Erin's feel smug about Crowpaw's warrior name; Crowfeather. Cats Outside of Clans *It is possible that Ravenpaw will return to ThunderClan (he returned in A Clan in Need but didn't stay) *Ravenpaw believes in StarClan, although he is a loner Other Information The Books *The first Warriors book, Into the Wild took about three months to write. **Unsure: Cherith quoted: "About three months, I think, but it's a while now so I don't remember too well!" *After the New Prophecy series, there will be another series of six and one special edition. **False: Many other books were written after the Power of Three series and Firestar's Quest *The Hunters believed that after the first series, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next series from a fresh viewpoint, and alternated the viewpoints. Also so they could do viewpoints in other Clans. *Book 5 in the New Prophecy series is called Twilight *The whole idea for the Warriors series was discussed between Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and Victoria Holmes. *Kate Cary wrote Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and Rising Storm, while Cherith Baldry wrote Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour ''of the Original Series. *Victoria Holmes thought of all the titles. **Unsure: Cherith Baldry stated: "As far as I know..." *Some books are easier for Erin Hunter to write then others, but it's always a great joy to do, because there's so much in them. *The readers and editors don't bug the authors about writing differences; it's the editor's job to make sure the styles match. The Erin's aim for the readers to not notice any differences. *There have been no large parts of the books taken out during editing that Cherith Baldry would have liked to stay in; usually when Victoria Holmes sees her first draft she thinks of extra things to possibly put in. *It takes roughly three months to write one book, though Cherith Baldry did do one in a month, which was hard work. *Erin Hunter hasn't considered making a fourth series. **False: Erin Hunter has started a fourth series. *The working names for the fourth, fifth, and sixth books in the New Prophecy series are ''Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset (later revealed to be true) *Vicky came up with the name 'Erin Hunter' *The old forest was based on the New Forest in southern England, but the rest is complete fantasy. *The Warriors series is not set anywhere specifically geographical. *No Warriors movies are being planned, but Cherith would be happy to have one. *The special edition (later revealed to be Firestar's Quest) might be in Firestar's point of view (later revealed to be true) *Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry have never met. They were brought together as writing partners by Victoria Holmes. *If you look up the New Forest in south England, you will get a very rough picture of the series setting. *The cat featured in the main pictures on book covers are the main cat in that book. *The third series may or may not have the main character get a StarClan mentor. **False: Lionblaze had Tigerstar as a mentor, but he was a Place of No Stars cat. *The rest of the dogs in the dog pack in A Dangerous Path who didn't fall over the gorge were terrified and ran off. *The official site is warriorcats.com *There is no discussion facility (now false, was true at the time) *There will be an important kittypet character in Dawn (most likely Cody) *The US covers come out before the UK ones. *Cherith likes the US covers better than the UK covers. *Cherith and Kate both write books other than the Warriors Series. *Cherith doesn't have an official website, and she doesn't know if Kate does. **Kate Cary does have her own website; Kate Cary.co.uk *Writing books is what Cherith always wanted to do. One of her early memories is sitting on her grandfather's knee and reading him a story she had writen. *There was a tour in US and Canada in May promoting the books. Cherith states she had a fantastic time. Clan Life *Medicine cats have a special way of getting their full name. As with Leafpool, she was named after the Moonpool, because she found it. This is revealed in Starlight. *The Clan cats will never understand what monsters and Thunderpaths really are *A cat cannot usually have their own kit as an apprentice. External Links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/52 The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat